Angel Blade Rebirth
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: A fanmade finale multi-chapter finale to Angel Blade! When Moena's Angel System becomes fully unlocked, what doors will this open for her and her friends? And how will it help them take down Dark Mother and the Phantom Lady? Excessive Nudity and Sex of all kinds, based off of Hentai.


**Angel Blade: Rebirth**

 **OK, going to keep this short.**  
 **Angel Blade is a hentai to start with, so perverted imagry and such to follow.**  
 **All characters and content within based off of work created by Masami Obari.**

 **~Rebirth~**

A lone figure perched themselves atop a radio tower's spire, the moonlight shining on them. To those below, it may as well have been a statue. But to any set of eyes able to see the figure's true form, they were shocked and aroused in equal measure regardless of gender or sexual preference.

For, the figure was a very buxom woman, her breasts, groin and buttocks bare to all who saw her, the rest of her body covered in what could only be described as erotic armor.

She suddenly bent and then leaped off of the spire, high into the air like a hyper-sexualized ballerina or gymnast as she twisted in the high winds, before nose diving towards the ground, only to be met by her matching hover-bike, which seemed solely designed to give any living soul behind her full view of her nethers.

The heroine had grown used to her utterly exposed and ludicrous heroic form, to the point that she cared not if she had half of the city's population in desperate need of therapy for whiplash due to excessively sexy sights.

Inside though, it was mostly because she knew the woman they were seeing wasn't 'the real her'.

Upon being done with her nightly patrol, the heroine known as Angel Blade, the bare breasted battler of Dark Mother pulled her bike into what had become the newest base of operations for the Angels.

It was a previously abandoned warehouse in the shipping district, as soon as Blade parked her bike, the hatch it parked on lowered into the hidden base underneath.

The security grid was impenetrable, for a solid two miles in all directions nobody could come down the streets without tripping some sensor or camera.

After Kyoka's kidnapping and the various run-ins with Dark Mother's monsters, the Angel team weren't leaving anything to chance.

As Blade dismounted the bike, she tapped her heart shaped choker, a bright flash of pink surrounding her as she transformed back to normal, Moena stepping out of the spot where Blade stood a moment before, her clothes re-materialized.

"Hey, Moena!" came a call from a certain buxom blonde from an elevated railing twenty or so feet from her. "Hi Shaiya!" Moena called back with a wave. "How was patrol tonight?" "Pretty quiet, stopped a robbery or two, no Geobloods or anything like that happening."

"Been a little too quiet, but at least we are keeping the peace one way or the other"

Shaiya said as she off-handedly cracked her knuckles. "You go ahead on inside, I'll take over night watch."

Moena nodded as she climbed up the stairs, Shaiya vaulting over the side as she activated her own Angel Heart System, "ANGEL HEART FLASH!"

Out of a brilliant flash of gold came Angel Ender, Shaiya's transformed state, fists and feet encased in gleaming armor, her head shrouded in an identity concealing helmet, with the rest of her skin blatantly exposed. Like Moena, above her pubic mound was a colorful bird-esque tattoo that appeared at the end of her transformation, although unlike Moena, Shaiya didn't undergo any radical physical changes besides the tattoo.

She mounted her own Angel Machine and headed out into the city on patrol. Moena by that point was already making her way to her room, yawning a bit. Using the Angel system was exhausting even on a good day, but after the fight with Phantom Lady, she had been growing more tired after every use of her powers.

She hasn't asked her aunt Kyoka what it was from, seeing as how Kyoka was still recovering emotionally from the kidnapping and subsequent raping by Karin. Kyoka put on a brave face, but Moena could tell that she was genuinely troubled by it.

Moena entered her room, unclasped her choker and placed it on the table, before collapsing onto the soft bed. As she slept, she didn't notice the Angel System starting to glow, and then a bit of its energy begin to flow into her.

 **~Rebirth~**

The next morning, Moena woke up, feeling sore all over.

She threw off the sheets and slowly made her way on slightly wobbly legs towards her bathroom.

She shivered at the cold touch of the tile against her feet, before turning the lights on, bleary eyed as she splashed water in her face to help wake up.

When she looked back in the mirror, she let out a startled scream!

She wasn't wearing her Angel System, and she was absolutely certain she was herself, but there she was, looking exactly like how she would in her Angel form, only in her now ill-fitting nightgown instead of her armor.

Moena was at an utter loss for words as she looked herself over, she was already somewhat uncomfortable with being Angel Blade but bore the discomfort in order to defeat Dark Mother. Now here she was unable to hide the fact that she was a literal and metaphorical embodiment of carnal desires.

Moena threw off her now far too small nightie and flung herself back into her bed and under the covers, hoping that this was some sort of dream and that she would wake up.

After what felt like half an eternity, Moena came out of the covers, and finally accepted the truth. Somehow, she was stuck in this form.

She didn't feel the same power as her Angel form, just the height and proper proportions, primarily in her breasts and ass, particularly in the fact that this body had breasts and an ass worth speaking of, while her original body was woefully underdeveloped compared to most senior high school students.

Moena looked to her Angel System, still laying on her nightstand, and saw it slowly blinking, like a very slow strobe light.

She looked at it curious, and tapped the heart gem, before a hologram of her mother appeared before her, as she had before. Just like before, her mother was nude, her hair a glowing gold.

"Hello Moena" her mother's soft voice said once again. "If you are seeing me, then it means that the Angel System has finally awakened your full potential."

"The system was trying to drain your surface energy in order to draw out your latent power, power you couldn't naturally draw on. And now, it has. And with it, all of the blossoming you were always meant to do as well. You are now as you were always meant to be. And now as Angel Blade, the full power of the Angel System is yours, including the power to purify the monsters of Dark Mother, and even give the Angel power to others whom you are close to."

"Just remember Moena, Angel Blade's power, your power, comes from Love, true love, desire, longing, passion, all of those feelings and more. The stronger those feelings are inside of you, the more your powers will grow. That is Angel Blade's true power."

"Use your power wisely, Moena, I will always love you."

A split second before the image faded out, Moena reached out towards the projection, before it disappeared completely.

It was some time later, after Moena had bashfully asked for something better fitting her more permanent size alterations from Shaiya that she and the others in what they affectionately referred to as "Sanctuary of the Angels" or just "Sanctuary" for short, had gathered. Moena, Shaiya, Kyoka, Ayame and Elphie all sat at a table together, discussing the timing of these events.

"So, if Moena can give someone else powers, could she do that to me?" Ayame asked as she leaned forward at the table apprehensively.

Kyoka's eyebrows knitted together slightly, "it's certainly possible, but without an Angel system to stabilize the powers, you might end up being destroyed by the sudden surges."

Elphie nodded, "My Angel System is more of a hacked variation... the generals of Dark Mother are made using a warped version of the Angel System tech, so when I defected, I basically had to jailbreak the system and then reprogram the Nailkaiser system to become Baretta."

Kyoka smiled, "I was wondering how you managed that."

"Well, I am simplifying a bit, the corruption of Dark Mother being cleansed from me and my 'Mother System', if you will, were the hard parts."

"Like cleaning a virus from a computer" Shaiya said as she tapped her fingers melodically on the table.

Elphie nodded.

"But, since we have the tech to make a new Angel System if need be, and Moena can provide the energy required to power an Angel system, which is always the hardest part, this should be much easier than how I did it" Elphie said as she wrote down the numbers, Kyoka nodding as well.

"Ayame, I'm not going to lie to you, the first time activating an Angel System can be disorienting and even painful, are you sure you want to do this?"

Ayame gripped the hilt of her kodachi tightly, "those monsters have had it coming for far too long. It's time I got some payback for all of the humiliation they've handed me."

"Spoken like a true shinobi" Elphie said as she slapped the kunoichi on her back.

"Well then. Let's get started! Moena, why don't you, Ayame and I go train to help Ayame get better acquainted with Angel System speed and strength is while she's in normal state, get some conditioning in, and by the time we are done, Kyoka and Elphie might at least have a prototype or something to show us?" Shaiya suggested.

The two nodded and headed to the training ground two stories below, quickly bringing themselves into a full fight as Ayame worked herself into a frenzy. 

It would take some hours, but the fire within her made her hold out, even with Blade and Ender blunting their blows, until she collapsed from exaustion. Ayame was carried into her quarters by Moena and let rest.

 **~Rebirth~**

 **Here we are, born to be kings, we're the princes of the Universe!**  
 **Hello my friends and here I am after far too long on the back burner with a new story, based on a hentai, one of my personal favorites.**  
 **For those who know the series, relax. No rape scenes will happen. Every scene in this series will be consensual by design, and is my attempt to finish Angel Blade, as Obari and his crew never officially finished the work.**  
 **So, if you have any comments or questions, send me a review on this story and I'll do my best to answer it.**  
 **Until next time my fine readers, I'll be seeing you all asap. KRO signing out.**


End file.
